James's Girl
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: This is the story of how the infamous playboy, James T. Kirk, fell in love. She was different from the other girls he normally went after. She was a challenge. A fire. He liked her but it took a long time to win her over and an even longer time to convince her to go on a date with him. "Try all you want but don't think I'll lie with you like all the others." She said. Some M-rated.
1. Won't Win

**So I got this idea to write this story from listening to Jessie's Girl (Glee Cast Version). Any way I hope you enjoy the new story. My first Story in the New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third P.O.V<strong>

It was only mid-afternoon when Dr. McCoy stumbles upon his friend watching the newly recruited Cadets.

"What are you up to now Jim?" Dr. McCoy calls out as he walks closer to his friend. Captain James Kirk looks over to his CMO and smirks.

"Why do you always assume that I'm in trouble, Bones?" Dr. McCoy looks to his Captain and rolls his eyes.

"You're always getting into trouble that's why." Captain Kirk frowns but nods his head. Soon both Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk are watching the Cadets. There is one woman that stands out from the rest for Captain Kirk. He soon learns the Cadet's name. Cadet Iris Wolf.

Cadet Wolf has been beating everyone she comes across. The Cadets are doing hand to hand combat against each other. Cadet Wolf only has two other willing Officers to fight with.

"Once again," The head trainer says. Cadet Wolf flips her hair over her shoulder and takes her fighting stance. The male officer she is fighting with has his hands raised and waits for her to attack. She swings her right hand first which the man ducks easily. He throws his left arm around her neck and pulls her back. Cadet Wolf doesn't struggle; instead she stomps down on his foot and elbows him in his chest. He lets go of her instantly. She pulls away and turns around striking him on the back of his neck. He falls to the ground and Cadet Wolf looks down at the male officer. She is waiting for his next move.

"Bitch." The man mutters out. Cadet Wolf narrows her eyes to slits and glares at the man.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. I've been called much worst." Cadet Wolf says. The man glares at Cadet Wolf and quickly stands up. He wasn't going to get beat by a girl again.

He tries to lung for her torso to take her down but he is a second to slow. Cadet Wolf moves out of the way. The man stumbles for a few steps and then turns around to face Cadet Wolf.

"Damn, this chick could beat my ass any day." Captain Kirk says. Dr. McCoy just nods his head. He was half listen to what his Captain had to say. Truly he doesn't care about what is happening on the floor.

"I like her Bones, don't you?" Captain Kirk asks. Dr. McCoy looks at his friend like he is crazy, which he probably was.

"Whether I like her or not is none of your concern." Dr. McCoy says. He turns his back on his friend and helps the EMT's with the injured recruits. "Jim- for heaven's sake man, are you even listening to me?" Dr. McCoy huffs out. Captain Kirk waves his hand at his CMO and Dr. McCoy rolls his eyes.

"She's already beaten up half of the recruits, if not all of them. She needs to learn to take it easy on them." Dr. McCoy says, more to himself than to his Captain. Captain Kirk's eyes were trained on Cadet Wolf as she flips over the man, who lands on his back with a loud thud. She has her left foot on his chest as he coughs for air.

"I win." Cadet Wolf says. The man surrenders and Cadet Wolf leans down to help the man up. The man takes advantage of her lowered guard and pulls her down. She somersaults over the man's head and then jumps back up into her fighting stance. The man swings his leg around, hoping to trip her. But she jumps over his leg and kicks the man in his face. She's about to land another punch on him when the Head Trainer steps in and stops her.

"That's quite enough Cadet Wolf." The man says. Cadet Wolf bites down on her tongue, nods her head and walks away.

"Bones! Bones! Did you see that?" Captain Kirk shouts out in excitement. Dr. McCoy rolls his eyes. He was too busy attending to the injured victims of Cadet Wolf, as he had learned from all of them.

"Bones!" Captain Kirk calls out once more. And once more Dr. McCoy ignores his friend. Captain Kirk walks over to his friend and places his hand on his friend's shoulder, knocking Dr. McCoy off his balance.

"What the hell Jim!?" Dr. McCoy shouts at his friend who is just smiling at his reaction.

"You have got to see this girl fight. She is seriously hot." Captain Kirk says with a childish smile on his face. Dr. McCoy shakes his head.

"I don't want or need to see her fight." Dr. McCoy says. He turns to the EMT's and tells them that he is leaving. Dr. McCoy attempts to leave his distracted friend to his newest 'quest' as his friend called it.

"Bones, wait up!" Captain Kirk says. Dr. McCoy doesn't stop and continues to walk away from his friend. He hears his friend's footsteps running after him.

"What do you want Jim?" Dr. McCoy asks. Captain Kirk could hear the annoyance in his best friend's voice.

"You think I got a chance with her?" Captain Kirk asks. Dr. McCoy rolls his eyes and snickers in disgust.

"Is that all you think about when you see women?" Dr. McCoy asks, even though he didn't want to know the answer. "Don't answer that." He says as he continues to walk away from his friend. Captain Kirk makes sure to keep up with his friend. He stays with Dr. McCoy until they reach ground level. Dr. McCoy leaves and Captain Kirk makes his way over to the new Cadet.

"Cadet," Captain Kirk says to Cadet Wolf. Cadet Wolf looks up at the man standing in front of her, realizes he is a Captain and stands a little straighter.

"Captain?" She asks.

"You're quiet impressive on the floor. Where'd you learn?" Jim asks. Cadet raises an eyebrow but answers the Captain's question.

"I have six older brothers and two younger brothers. I'm the only girl in my family. If you can't fight them might as well join them." Cadet Wolf says. She has a towel in her hand, wiping the sweat away from her face and neck, and in her other hand she has her gym bag.

"What made you want to join Starfleet?" Captain Kirk asks. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I wanted to get away from my brothers." Cadet Wolf starts to walks away from the Captain, as she wanted to shower really badly. But Captain Kirk walked along side her; he wanted to know more about the young Cadet.

"How long have you signed up for?" Captain Kirk asks. Cadet Wolf was getting suspicious of the Captain's motive.

"Three years. Why do you care Captain?" Cadet Wolf asks. Captain Kirk smiles a flirtatious smile.

"I want to get to know you better. Plus you're very beautiful." Captain Kirk comments. Cadet Wolf laughs and shakes her head.

"Try all you want but don't think I'll lie with you like all the others." Cadet Wolf says. She leaves him standing outside of the woman's locker room. Captain Kirk had a determined smirk on his face. He was going to try and win her over. He walks out of the training arena and was looking for his CMO.

"Hey Bones," Captain Kirk calls out. His CMO is squinting from the bright sunlight. He waves his hand and waits for his Captain to walk over to him.

"I think I got a chance with her." Dr. McCoy rolls his eyes.

"Why do you even think she's worth a shot?" Dr. McCoy asks. He pulls his hat on while Captain Kirk places his under his arm.

"She's different. I like her." Captain Kirk says. Dr. McCoy rolls his eyes again; he knew where this would lead.

"Why can't you leave her alone? She's new Jim. Give her a chance to live before you ruin her." Dr. McCoy says. Captain Kirk smirks.

"I'll give her a chance. I'll see you later." Captain Kirk says. He walks away from his friend and Dr. McCoy waves him off. Dr. McCoy is looking at the ground when he runs into another person.

"Oh sorry sir." A female voice says. Dr. McCoy's arms hold onto the woman's as he looks down at the female. When he pulls back he realizes the female is Cadet Wolf.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the ground." Dr. McCoy says with a soft smile. Cadet Wolf looks at the Doctor and drops her arms. A second later Dr. McCoy does the same.

"Where are you off too?" Cadet Wolf asks. Dr. McCoy looks down at the young Cadet. He isn't used to this.

"I was headed downtown to grab something to eat." Dr. McCoy says. Cadet Wolf continues to smile at him.

"Do you mind if I join you? I needed to go to the store any ways. My roommate continues to think that I am her personal chef." Cadet Wolf says with slight annoyance.

"Um… sure." Dr. McCoy says kind of awkwardly. As they continue to walk out of the Headquarters Base Dr. McCoy notices that Cadet Wolf _was _different from the other girls Captain Kirk would've normally gone after. She was strong and independent young woman but still very friendly. Yet he still didn't know if he liked her or not.

"What ship are you assigned to? If you don't mind me asking?" Dr. McCoy asks. Cadet Wolf was about a head shorter then he was so he was constantly looking down at her.

"I don't and I'm assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise." Cadet Wolf says. "What about you?" She asks.

"The Enterprise as well. I'm the Chief MO." Dr. McCoy says. Cadet Wolf nods her head and bites down on her lower lip.

"Wow do I feel stupid. I'm so sorry for running into you earlier. I-" Dr. McCoy waves her apology off.

"Stop, it wasn't your fault. I told you already that I was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Dr. McCoy says placing a friendly hand on Cadet Wolf's shoulder.

"But still. I feel bad." Cadet Wolf says with a sheepish smile on her face. Dr. McCoy cracks a small grin.

"Don't. Please." Dr. McCoy says. Cadet Wolf felt so embarrassed. She wanted to go run and hide herself somewhere and just forget everything she had just said.

Once her embarrassment died down she asks.

"So how long have you been serving?" Cadet Wolf looks up at the CMO.

"It's almost been about five years." Dr. McCoy says. He looks over at the shorter Cadet.

"What made you want to join Starfleet?" He asks her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"I wanted adventure mostly. I come from a small town where everyone knows everyone and everybody knows your business. It has its ups and downs. But also to get away from my brother." Cadet Wolf says. They had entered a busier half of the city and were getting close to her destination.

"How many brothers do you have?" Dr. McCoy asks.

"I have, believe me or not, six older brothers and two younger brothers." Cadet Wolf says. Dr. McCoy's eyes widened at the thought of have nine children. How could anyone handle nine children?

"Six older brothers, two younger brothers, and you're the only girl in your family?" He asks. She shrugs her shoulder. He is still completely shocked.

"Well aside from my mother and my horse, yes. I'm the only girl in my family." Cadet Wolf says with a huge smile. Dr. McCoy's head turned when he heard her say horse.

"You ride?" Dr. McCoy questions. He hadn't met anyone else who knew or could ride.

"Yes, ever since I could walk." Cadet Wolf says. Dr. McCoy holds back a smile. She was truly something different.

"Well this is my stop." Cadet Wolf says. She points over her shoulder to the grocery store.

"It was nice meeting you." Cadet Wolf says, sticking out her hand. Dr. McCoy shakes her hand and watches her cross the street until she disappears into the store.

"She is something else." Dr. McCoy admits mostly to himself. He smirks as he turns to leave. He didn't think of much else about Cadet Wolf. But he does think that Cadet Wolf was too nice of girl to be messed with by Captain Kirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, but I can't promise that the next chapter will be updated soon. But I can promise that it will be longer. <strong>


	2. Rolling Along

**Here's the second Chapter. Something that I've been able to work on away from my laptop and something that I actually had time to do. I'm so happy. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third P.O.V<strong>

A month had passed and Captain Kirk continued to try his luck with the young Cadet Wolf. Dr. McCoy tried to discourage it but that did little to stop the Captain. Cadet Wolf, on the other hand, had become accustomed to the Captain's random and informal stops to see her. She was the envy of many female Cadets. She was quiet amused by the Captain's attempts to woo her.

"Captain," Cadet Wolf says as she opens the Academy's door. She sees him standing in front of the Academy building's courtyard, hat in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Cadet," The Captain says with the smirk turning into a smile. The smile that Cadet Wolf was beginning to become fond of.

"When do you get off?" He asks. Cadet Wolf chuckles and rolls her eyes. He had been trying, for the past two weeks, to get her to agree to a lunch date with him. But she continued to reject his invitations.

"I hardly know you." Cadet Wolf says as she crosses the lawn with the Captain at her heels.

"Well that's the whole point of a date. We get to know each other better." Captain Kirk insists. Cadet Wolf rolls her eyes once again.

"Ever so persistent Captain." Cadet Wolf says. By now they had reached the entrance of the Xenolinguistics Hall. She looks up at him and he is already grinning down at her.

"Only when it comes to you baby." He says with the grin still planted on his face. She rolls her eyes for the third time, a habit she had picked up because of him.

"Why can't you just be satisfied with 'no'?" Cadet Wolf asks as she inches closer towards the door.

"Why can't you agree?" Captain Kirk counters back. Cadet Wolf shrugs her shoulder.

"Because I barely know you and you expect that after one lunch date, that's going to change?" Cadet Wolf asks. Captain Kirk pretends to think about it for a moment and then nods his head.

"That's one way to get to know you." Captain Kirk says with suggested look in his eyes.

"Goodbye Captain." Cadet Wolf says over her shoulder as she walks away from him and into the building, the building he would never miss.

As he turns to leave she looks over her shoulder and watches his retreating figure in the distorted glassy window door. She smiles and shakes her head before climbing up the stairs to her classroom.

"So Iris, who was that?" A voice called out. Cadet Wolf let out a soft sigh. The voice belonged to her roommate. Cadet Katelyn Snow. She was a rich girl but not one that was really spoiled but spoiled to an extent.

"No one Katelyn." Cadet Wolf continued to walk towards the lecture hall. But her roommate kept up with her.

"That's a lie. I saw that he's a Captain. Which ship?" Cadet Snow persisted.

"I already told you Katelyn. No one, I still don't even know his name. How do you expect me to find out which ship he Captains'?" Cadet Wolf says. Cadet Snow rolls her eyes.

"Well for starters you could ask him?" Cadet Snow said in a tone that Cadet Wolf hated.

"I could but I like the mystery. It's more fun." Cadet Wolf says. She pushes open her lecture hall's class room door and quickly found her seat next to her friend. Cadet Daniel Wilson.

"Hey Dan," Cadet Wolf says as sits down. Cadet Wilson looks up and smiles.

"What's up?" Cadet looks at her friend and lets out a loud sigh.

"Katelyn and The Captain. Again." Cadet Wilson cracked a smiled, Cadet Wolf glared at him.

"This is what the fifth time he's tried to ask you out?" Cadet Wilson says. Cadet Wolf shakes her head.

"His eighth try actually." Cadet Wolf says with a slight annoyance in her tone detected from her friend.

"Wow. The Captain must really like you then." Cadet Wilson said with a playful smirk.

"Really, I could hardly tell. Dan I barely know The Captain. I don't even know the man's name. And yet he expects after one lunch date to change my opinion of him. I mean it might but I can just smell the playboy off of him." Cadet Wolf says. She pauses to look at her friend. "Do you know what I mean by that?"

"Yes, I think I do." Cadet Wilson said, thinking it through. Cadet Wolf sighed.

"Never mind." Cadet Wolf says. She opens her notebook and waits for the teacher. Cadet Wolf teacher was Commander Spock. She knew of his half human half Vulcan heritage. She was amazed by it, she didn't know why but she was.

Just as Cadet Wolf was about to say something to Cadet Wilson Commander Spock walked in. Everyone stands at attention; Commander Spock nods his head and tells his students to sit. Cadet Wolf along with everyone else sits down as they were told.

Cadet Wolf tries to pay attention to what Commander Spock is teaching but it is hard when all she could hear was her roommate flirting with an older Cadet in front of her.

"Really? I would love to do that sometime." Cadet Snow says as she twirls her hair in her hand. Cadet Wolf can't help but roll her eyes. It was bad enough that Cadet Wolf's roommate had already brought over four guys in the last week and half, which was against the rules.

"Would you two be quiet?" Cadet Wolf whispered out a little too loudly. Cadet Snow looked at her and glared. But she also caught the attention of Commander Spock.

"Is there something you wish to say to the class Cadet?" Commander Spock spoke directly to Cadet Wolf. Her eyes were wide with a slight fear and nervousness.

"No Commander. I apologize" Cadet Wolf says. She bites down on her lip and looks down to focus on her paper. She felt so embarrassed. Silently Cadet Wolf promised that she would get back at her roommate.

Cadet Wolf didn't say anything else for the rest of the class but she went back and forth between paying attention to Commander Spock and glaring at her roommate, who was still flirting with the older Cadet.

Once class was over Cadet Wolf tried to make it out of the lecture hall without Commander Spock noticing but he did.

"Cadet Wolf," Commander Spock's voice called out for her. Cadet Wolf winced but walked towards Commander Spock. He didn't speak to her at first but waited till all of his students were out of the lecture hall. Now it was only him and Cadet Wolf left standing at the front of the hall.

"Commander?" Cadet Wolf says.

"I sense that you are nervous Cadet. What are you nervous of?" Commander Spock asks.

"Commander about earlier in class I'm very sorry for interrupting-." Commander Spock raised his hand to stop Cadet Wolf.

"Cadet Wolf I was not going to berate you for your small interruption in my class. I know that it was not you who was being disruptive but in fact the Cadet sitting in front of you." Cadet Wolf let out a small sigh of relief.

"I was going to ask you if you would be interested in taking the advance class. You have been outstanding in the current class but I think that it might be too easy for you." Commander Spock says. Cadet Wolf nods her head in understanding but is quiet happy about Commander Spock suggestion of moving to the advance class.

"Thank you Commander. I will take it into consideration." Cadet Wolf says.

"You are welcome Cadet. You are dismissed." Commander Spock says. Cadet Wolf nods her head and turns to leave. Once she's out of the lecture hall Cadet Wolf takes a deep breath. She doesn't realize Cadet Wilson was waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" Cadet Wilson asks, nearly scaring the wits out of his friend.

"God Daniel, don't do that to me. It was nothing. Commander Spock suggested that I should instead apply for the advance class. He thinks that this level is too easy for me." Cadet Wolf says as she walks down the hallway with her friend by her side.

"Are you serious? Iris that's great. I mean I won't get to see you during class but hey you should take the chance." Cadet Wilson says. Cadet Wolf nods her head.

"I know I want to but I'm kind of scared. I mean I still have to shadow on the Enterprise and study with my other courses. I just- I'm not sure that I want to do it." Cadet Wolf says as they walk down the stairs.

"Well you should." Cadet Wilson says. Cadet Wolf smiles.

"I know, I told him that I would think about it." She says. They both exited the building. Cadet Wilson held the door open for her and followed behind her.

"Where do you want to go for lunch today?" Cadet Wilson asks. Cadet Wolf shrugs her shoulders.

"I was thinking of just making something but if you want to go out we can." Cadet Wolf says. Cadet Wilson smiles and nods his head.

"It doesn't matter to me." Cadet Wilson shrugs his shoulders and walks backwards, still facing Cadet Wolf.

"We can go out. I really want to avoid Katelyn right now." Cadet Wilson nods his head in understanding.

"Alright let's go." Cadet Wilson wraps his arm around Cadet Wolf's shoulder and pulls her along. Cadet Wolf and Cadet Wilson continue to talk as they leave the Academy Campus. Cadet Wolf doesn't realize that her Captain had been following her since she left the lecture hall.

"Cadet," A familiar voice calls out for Cadet Wolf. She stops in her tracks and smiles. She knew that voice.

"Captain," Cadet Wolf says with a slight smug smile on her face. She looks at her friend. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." Cadet Wilson nods his head but as he walks away he looks between his friend and the Captain.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of running into you?" Cadet Wolf asks casually as she turns around to face The Captain. She already knew the answer though.

"I was just walking around." Captain Kirk says with his ever so present playful smile. Cadet Wolf shook her head.

"What do you want Captain?" Cadet Wolf asks. She raises her eyebrow as she waits for an answer from her Captain.

"Where are you going?" He questions.

"To lunch." Cadet Wolf says, simple and short.

"With him?" Captain Kirk inquires about the other Cadet that was walking with her.

"Yes, with my friend." Cadet Wolf says a little defensive. She wanted to be left alone from the Captain for as much as an hour if she could get it.

"Mind if I join you?" Captain Kirk asks. Cadet Wolf rolls her eyes.

"Yes I do mind Captain." Cadet Wolf says as she turns around and starts to walk away from her 'Shadow'. She shouts over her shoulder.

"Maybe some other time I wouldn't mind but I don't see that happening anytime soon." Captain Kirk grins and snaps his fingers. He thought that he had finally found a way to get her to say yes. But she shot him down as easily as all of the other attempts he made but he wasn't just about to give up. He was determined to get her to say yes to a date.

He liked that she was the first to resist his charm with easy. He liked that she was an independent woman, strong willed and hard headed. Just like him in more ways than one. She was a challenge that he looked forwards to achieving. She was very witty and sarcastic, but beyond smart. He liked that she was able to thwart off all of his attempts unlike the other girls that he had been with previously. She truly was different from other girls. And he liked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, but I can't promise that the next chapter will be updated soon. But I can promise that it will be longer. Please don't forget to leave a review. I do enjoy reading them, even if they are hateful review.<br>**


	3. Shadows

**Here's the third chapter I'm so sorry that it is really short I wanted to try and make it longer but I just wasn't feeling it at the time and I started on a new fic which is a habit that I don't know how to control but I really like the new fic that I've started. Any way so so sorry. Please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Third P.O.V<strong>

Today was the day when the Cadets would start shadowing their assigned ships. They had gotten their assigned ships on the first day but went through training first. Cadet Wolf had the U.S.S Enterprise as well as Cadet Wilson. Cadet Katelyn on the other hand had been assigned to the U.S.S Falcon, much to the pleasure of Cadet Wolf.

"Hey you ready?" Cadet Wilson asked. Cadet Wolf looked around at her belongings.

"Yeah I think so." Cadet Wilson looked at his friend's stuff.

"Wow you packed light." Cadet Wolf rolled her eyes. She grabbed her things and started to walk out the door. Cadet Wilson grabbed her last bag before she could protest.

"Well it's not like I had a lot of things to bring with me. Most of my stuff is back at home." Cadet Wolf says. Cadet Wilson nods his head.

"Okay," They continued to walk out of the housing hall and out onto the lawn. From there they would be picked up and flown to their ships. Cadet Wolf was excited and scared all at once. She was excited for the beginning of an adventure but scared because she never left Earth before.

"You okay?" Cadet Wilson asks. Cadet Wolf says nothing. She just nods her head and climbs up the three steps onto the shuttlecraft.

"You don't look okay," Cadet Wilson comments. Cadet Wolf looks over to her friend and shrugs her shoulders.

"It's just the nerves. That's all. Nothing too big." Cadet Wilson was about to say something to his friend but before he could even get the chance to open his mouth Commander Spock's voice interrupted him.

"Settle down. In a few minutes we will be on our way to Starfleet Space Headquarters. You will be assigned your room once we land. Go to your room and settle down, then report back to Landing. From there you will be given further instructions. Have I made myself clear?" Commander Spock says. All the Cadets give him a nod or 'yes sir'. Commander Spock turns around and walks down towards the pilot seat.

Cadet Wolf lets out the sigh she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Hey Iris," Cadet Wilson says placing a gentle hand on her arm. She looks up at her friend and senses something is coming.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you. Okay?" Cadet Wilson says. Cadet Wolf nods her head and leans back. She closes her eyes and soon she feels the shuttlecraft come to life as they slowly rise off the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bones," Captain Kirk says, clamping his hand down on his friend's shoulder.<p>

"You ready for the Cadets?" Captain Kirk asks his friend, who rolls his eyes.

"No." Dr. McCoy says gruffly. He was annoyed that his Captain had agreed to let the Enterprise be used as a Shadow Ship.

"I don't feel like babysitting a bunch of recruits who don't know the difference between the Kamaraazite Flu and the Common Cold Flu." Dr. McCoy spat out. Captain Kirk just grinned and slapped his friend's back.

"Oh come on it will be fun. Just think about it, you might be the one to change someone's life." Captain Kirk says as he walks over to the Captain's Chair, his Chair.

"Since when have you wanted to change someone's life?" Dr. McCoy says raising an eyebrow at his friend. Captain Kirk shrugs his shoulder. Dr. McCoy rolls his eyes and walks back to the Medical Bay.

"Commander Spock to Enterprise," Captain Kirk hails. Commander Spock soon picks up the other line.

"Captain," Commander Spock speaks into the COM.

"How far are you out?" Captain Kirk asks.

"We are pulling into the Landings. The Cadets will be given their rooms and then report back to the Landings base." Commander Spock says. He hears his Captain sigh and turns his head to the COM.

"Captain, are you alright? I sense that are distressed." Commander Spock says. Captain Kirk shakes his head.

"Yeah, just tired. I had a late night. I'll see you soon Spock." Captain Kirk says before he closes the line. Commander Spock thinks nothing of it and continues to pull the shuttlecraft into the Space Headquarters Landings.

* * *

><p>"What are you shadowing?" Cadet Wolf asks her friend.<p>

"The Medical Bay. What about you?"

"The Advanced Weaponry unit." Cadet Wolf leans her head backwards to try and see what was happening in the front. But she couldn't see anything past other Cadets' heads.

"Relax I'm sure you'll be fine." Cadet Wilson says, trying to ease his friend's nerves. Cadet Wolf raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks. It's not that, it's just- well I don't know." Cadet Wolf says. Before her friend could say anything Commander Spock walked into the main room and told the Cadets that they were landing at Space Headquarters in two minutes.

"You ready?" Cadet Wilson asks with a smile on his face.

"Are you?" Cadet Wolf asks back. Soon they landed and were unbuckling themselves from the seats. The Cadet were separated into females and males and then sent towards their assigned rooms. Cadet Wolf waved good-bye to her friend before making her way up to her room.

Once she was in her room Cadet Wolf changed out of her greys and into her red uniform. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then walked out, heading down for the Landings.

"Cadets, from this point onwards, you will follow the orders of senior officers. If any are found out of line you are excluded from the program and will not be allowed to rejoin…" Cadet Wolf zoned out on the Commanding Officer's voice. She looked around at the Headquarters. She marveled at the sight of everything. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"You're dismissed." The Officer's voice said. Cadet Wolf shook her head and looked for Cadet Wilson.

"Hey Iris, over here," Her friend waved. Cadet Wolf walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"I guess this is it. I'll see you around?" Cadet Wolf said. Cadet Wilson grinned and nodded his head.

"It was nice knowing you." Cadet Wilson teased. Cadet Wolf rolled her eyes.

"See ya Dan." Cadet Wolf walked off in the direction of her superior officer. This was just the beginning of her adventure in the un-charted territories of Space.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't promise that the next chapter will be updated soon. But I can promise that it will be longer. Please don't forget to leave a review. I do enjoy reading them, even if they are hateful review.<br>**


End file.
